Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag (Live In New York Touring Adaption)
Barney Live! The Search For The Barney Bag is a tour based on the 1994 concert, Barney Live! In New York City. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * The Winkster * Jimmy * Kristy * Karen * Jake * Fred * Charles * Johnny * Elissa Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr Knickerbocker #Ring Around The Rosey #My Little Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out To The Ballgame #Rain Medley #If All The Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 #Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #The Wheels On The Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me And My Teddy #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley #Please And Thank You #Everyone Is Special #I Love You #Everyone is Special (Reprise) Differences from the original * The kids in the show are from "Our Special Friend Barney" and have different roles trough out the show (such as Jake who usually does Shawn's line plays the doctor in "Three Little Monkeys"). * The two kids Johnny and Elissa were brought in to round out the cast much like Carlos and Kelly however unlike Carlos and Kelly they have a bigger role in the show (for instance Elissa sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and Johnny is in the entire show). * The Clubhouse is replaced by the "Imagination Hangout" from the spin-off while the backyard setting remains the same. * The Winkster has more freerange in this version and his balcony scenes are replaced by him going into the audience. * "I Love You" is added to the show despite it not being in the original. Script (split by acts because of the length of the show) * Act 1 Barney LIVE: The Search For The Barney Bag (Script for the first half) * Act 2 Barney Live:Search For The Barney Bag Act 2 (Script) Trivia * The Touring happened during a filming break since making it the shortest major tour (due to the filming break the show only toured to 9 states/cites) * This is the only tour where the voice actor for Barney tours with the show (The other dinosaurs lines are prerecorded with the songs) * During a few meet and greets (usally after the show) The Winkster joins Barney with meeting the dino seaters and exhanging improv banter Category:Barney Stage Shows